


Jealousy

by reidsexual



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bullied Spencer Reid, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsexual/pseuds/reidsexual
Summary: Requested by anon via my ask box: could you write a spencer x reader where the reader (same age idk ur the writer) use to bully spencer in high school, and they later join the bau. spencer is all nervous, but it turns out he actually had a crush on the reader even through high school, and it ends all fluffy? thank youuuuuu





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, reidsexualwriting, where I write and take requests for the Criminal Minds fandom. If you'd like to make a request, send them to me there via my ask box!

**_1994_**  
You made your way to your seat in Calculus, pulling out the homework from the previous night. Spencer was already in his seat, pen in hand and paper in front of him. "Did you finish it?" he asked.

"Are you asking me?" you questioned, pulling out your pen and calculator.

He looked sheepish. "Uh, yeah." He glanced down at the packet. "Did you finish the homework?"

You rolled your eyes. "Of course I finished it. Why- did you not? Not as smart as everyone thinks you are. Huh, Reid?"

He sighed and turned to face the front, defeated. You adjusted your posture and clicked your pen absently, waiting for the bell to ring.

You may have been an odd one out of the high school crowd. Being two or more years younger than everyone else will do that to you. But you at least made friends with some of the freshmen. Spencer, on the other hand, seemed to avoid the other students as much as possible. He tutored a few of them here and there, but none of them were really friends.

You didn't have time for sports either, but you and Spencer were all over Science Bowls and Math Competitions. Sometimes you even competed against each other.

At lunch, you conversed with a small group of freshmen, just so you wouldn't feel left out. As Spencer walked past with a tray of food in his hands, one of the kids at your table held their foot out, tripping him and causing him to fall to the floor on top of his food. As much as you disliked Reid, you couldn't help but feel bad for him. But you had to laugh, right? You didn't want to be labeled a loser and end up like him.

 ** _Present Day_**  
You didn't think government work would be your thing. You were always more into privatized work. But when the FBI made you an offer you couldn't refuse, you had little to no problem leaving your current job to start at the BAU in Quantico.

You slipped into the large office to find the unit chief, Aaron Hotchner slaving over a pile of papers. "Uh, sir?" you asked timidly.

He looked up and grinned. "Hi, welcome to the BAU." He stood and held his hand for you to shake, which you graciously accepted. "I'm very glad you could make it. Your record is so impressive in your work and schooling. I couldn't pass up a chance to have you on my team."

You smiled. "Thank you very much. That means a lot coming from you, sir." Your hands went to your lap as he began asking you several questions about your life and experience, which you answered with ease.

The interview didn't take long, and soon Hotch asked if you wanted to meet the others you'd be working with. You gathered in a conference room around a table, all exchanging greetings when a familiar face suddenly appeared.

"Spencer?" you questioned in disbelief.

He stared at you, frozen in place. "Uh, Y/N?" He snapped out of his state and sat down at the circular table across from you. "Long time no see."

"I guess you could say that," you muttered, smiling awkwardly. This was just great. You'd almost forgotten about Spencer and how awfully you used to treat him and now you'd be working with him full time. And he was hot!

"Hard to believe two prodigies the same age from Las Vegas are both working for the BAU," Agent Prentiss remarked. You scoffed.

"Yeah, it is really hard to believe," you nodded. "Anyways, it's good to see you again, Spencer."

"You too," he agreed sheepishly, glaring at the case file. You kept your gaze on him for a few seconds before Garcia began presenting the case.

 ** _1994_**  
You stood in the hallway during a free period, staring down at your GameBoy. The current boss match against Kracko was taking up all your attention at the time- the only thing on your mind getting to Mt. Dedede. "What are you playing?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin, clutching onto your GameBoy so it wouldn't fall to the ground. "What the hell, Spencer? I was about to beat Kracko!" you fumed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh my god; seriously, I think you could tell I was doing fine." You rolled your eyes. "Don't you understand I don't like you? You're the biggest loser in the school." He looked down at the ground. "Maybe you should try to make some friends or something," you suggested, reverting your attention back to Kirby's Dream Land.

 ** _Present Day_**  
You sat in the police station, pen hanging out of your mouth while you stared at the case board. You heard footsteps behind you and turned to see Hotch walking into the room. "You need me, sir?" you asked.

"It's nothing regarding the case," he explained. "I was just curious; I figured you'd be excited to see Reid after so many years. I mean, you guys went to school together."

You sighed. "Uh, yeah. About that." He raised his eyebrows. "We _did_ go to school together, but let's just say Spencer and I weren't exactly the best of friends." You scoffed. "I was awful to him. I was so mean."

Hotch seemed to pause to think of what to say. "I'm sure he's forgotten about it. You guys were 12. That was over 20 years ago."

"I guess. I still feel awful about it. I figured I would never see him again."

"Reid doesn't really hold grudges; at least not long ones. I'm sure he'll never bring it up." You nodded, pursing your lips. That wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing.

You finally developed your profile and the team presented it to the police. "He's probably secluded from others. He's got a large piece of land where he can torture, murder and dispose of his victims without suspiscion," Spencer explained.

"He's probably in his late 20s or early 30s; he needs to be quite healthy to be able to pull all this off by himself," you added, glancing to Reid.

He gave you a weak smile. "He's a sophisticated sadist and he will most likely not give in. We need to catch him off guard," Rossi explained. "Thank you."

* * *

The team dispersed to continue the hunt for your unsub. You sat in a chair, staring at the odd marks on the geographical profile Spencer had conjured up. "Cross-checking an address?" Reid's familiar voice chimed in.

You let out a breathy laugh. "Uh, kinda. I found the address- didn't work- but I'm also just trying to figure out all these markings."

"Yeah, I- I kinda get carried away with these." He licked his lips. "I guess you could call it a guilty pleasure."

"You always liked those constructions," you muttered, referencing his love for math.

He sighed. "Well you did too."

"Are you kidding me? I hated geometry." You shook your head. "It was awful."

"You didn't act like it. And you were better at it than I was," Spencer reasoned.

"I really wasn't," you chuckled. "I just wanted to be as good as you."

"You were as good as me. I may have been smart but I had no friends. I was a loser."

Guilt overwhelmed you. "Spencer, you and I both know you weren't a loser. I was an asshole to you. For no apparent reason."

"I kinda deserved it," he replied, glaring at the floor. "All I did was pester you. I annoyed you all the time."

"God, you didn't deserve it. I was never as good as you in school and I was jealous of your brain- of you."

He laughed. "A prodigy jealous of another prodigy. How ironic." You nodded in agreement. There was a long pause. "You know- I used to have a pretty huge crush on you."

You felt your breath hitch in your throat. "Oh, wow," you squeaked. "I never would've guessed."

"I was so obvious about it!" he insisted. "I was always near you, even when you made fun of me. I just had a huge crush on you."

"Well, I wish I wasn't so blind back then. Look at you now. BAU badass," you chattered. "Bet you look pretty good in a kevlar vest." He guffawed. "Oh my god, that did not come out right."

"No, no; it's flattering believe me." He sniffled. "I'm sure you'll be just as good as I am in no time. And I'm sure you'll look equally as good- if not better- in kevlar as I do."

He started to make his way out the door before you stopped him. "Hey, uh, Spencer." He turned around. "Do you wanna go get a coffee or something when this case is over?"

He grinned. "I think I'd like that."

 ** _3 Months Later_**  
One coffee turned into several, and eventually the two of you had begun dating. You walked over to Spencer's desk in the bullpen and set his favorite coffee order and a bagel on his desk before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

He blushed, spinning to face you. "Thank you so much!" He took a sip of the coffee. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course. I would never miss a Doctor Who marathon with you." You stole another quick kiss before walking back to your desk near Emily, who was quick to tease you.

"Ugh, _gag_. Get a room." You rolled your eyes. "Seriously though," she continued, "I'm really happy for you. The two geniuses make a good duo."


End file.
